The DISSOLUTION of Our Youth-CENTRIC PARTNERSHIP
by weewah
Summary: The Christmas Event told from Tamanawa's point of view. Note: Story was written before Tamanawa x Orimoto was hinted in canon. :(
1. The ORIGINS of our PROJECT

**Author's Note: This story is for those who did not get enough of TAMANAWA! It requires a pretty unusual sense of humor to enjoy him, so this may not be enjoyable for everyone (or anyone). Just putting it out there to see if there's any interest. There are some added minor characters that will stay minor.  
**

 **WARNING: The following work contains BUSINESS language and Anti-8mantic views that do not reflect the views of the author. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning and ORIGINS of Our PROJECT

It was near the end of the year, in November. With the evening sunset providing light and ILLUMINATION through the windows of the student council office, I was reviewing my past ACCOMPLISHMENTS while performing a self PERFORMANCE REVIEW on what I had achieved since taking office.

My fond memories of the IDEAS suggested during our PRODUCTIVE BRAINSTORMING sessions were interrupted by the opening of the door. It was our teacher Maeno-sensei.

Maeno-sensei was a trendy and FASHIONABLE bachelor, who strongly valued his students' INDEPENDENCE and ability to work without SUPERVISION. Thus he rarely appeared in front of students, and only showed up once in a while to offer SUGGESTIONS. This time was no different.

"A-re? Tamanawa-kun, are you the only one here?"

"That is correct. Since BUSINESS HOURS are over, the rest of the TEAM have been dismissed. I am still here because as the LEADER, I have to show LEADERSHIP and lead by example. If I put in the most effort and-"

"Ah it's fine, it's fine. Your speeches are too long-winded. Tamanawa-kun, do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Yes actually-"

"Cancel them. I have been thinking, you haven't actually done anything since you were elected have you?"

...

"What are you saying Maeno-sensei?"

Were the papers and MEMOS in front of me summarizing our activities not enough PROOF of our RESULTS?

"Haven't we been adhering to our CORE OBJECTIVES and STANDARD PRACTICES by holding several BRAINSTORMING sessions and providing numerous ideas and SUGGESTIONS to improve and AUGMENT our-"

"Enough. Tamanawa-kun, I don't really care about those things. I am talking about flashy things. Fun things. Like the cultural festival held by the nearby Sobu High a while back. You guys should do something like that for Christmas.

I know! You should work together with Sobu High to hold a public event at the community center! Remember to make it flashy okay? See you."

Just as suddenly as he appeared, Maeno-sensei left the room before I could respond. I was somewhat reluctant to CANCEL my Christmas plans, but if that was the work our SUPERIOR requested, then we the student council have a DUTY to obey and FULFILL.

* * *

A few weeks later, our PROJECT was now PROGRESSING smoothly and without any MAJOR problems, thanks to my efforts and LEADERSHIP qualities.

At first, the student council of Sobu High seemed reluctant to COOPERATE. However, Maeno-sensei got in touch with a teacher on the other side, and they were PERSUADED and convinced to join our UNITED FRONT.

Unfortunately, it seems that Sobu High's reputation for being an ELITE school was OVERRATED. It did not match the actual ABILITY of their student council. During our BRAINSTORMING sessions, I quickly DISCOVERED and realized that their student council did not contain a single THOUGHT LEADER. Not one of them was CAPABLE of coming up with or producing any CREATIVE IDEAS.

To make matters worse, they had a severe lack of INITIATIVE. Their LEADER, the first-year Iroha-chan, would happily accept our SUGGESTIONS and any tasks we gave her, but she would never come up with her own OPINIONS or voice any thoughts on what DIRECTIONS our CONFERENCE should take.

However, such setbacks are merely small CHALLENGES for great leaders to surpass and OVERCOME. Not everyone was blessed with the SKILLS and talent required to be THOUGHT LEADERS like my own council after all.

As such, I planned and devised an ELEGANT solution: since they were not PARTICIPANTS in the CREATIVE PROCESS, we could LEVERAGE their resulting FREEDOM by assigning them various menial jobs. Thus the SYNERGY of our COLLABORATION was greatly and EFFECTIVELY increased.

* * *

While REVIEWING these past events in the Training Room of the EVENT VENUE, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, please come in."

The door opened and a familiar face with flaxen hair entered the room while responding.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Iroha-chan, over here."

There were a number of tasks and ASSIGNMENTS that I needed to assign to her before our meeting, so it was best to get it done at the start. While thinking that, I suddenly noticed that a new face was following Iroha-chan.

"Who's this?"

"Aah, one of our helping workers!"

"Ooh!"

That was a pleasant surprise. The Sobu High council was finally showing some INITIATIVE by recruiting new volunteers and increasing our MANPOWER.

"I'm Tamanawa. I'm Kaihin Sogo's student council president. Nice to meet you!"

"...Ah, nice to meet you."

An unmotivated response. I examined this new recruit. A slouching figure with his hands in his pockets. Everything about him seemed tired and lethargic. I guess we could not expect much from him.

If anything, the look in his eyes was anti-social and uncooperative. A great leader should take action early to nip problems in the bud. Thus, I should give him a slight warning here, to discourage any disruptive behaviors later on.

"I'm really glad we could plan together with Sobu High. I was thinking about how we need to form a PARTNERSHIP that will bring about a SYNERGY effect where we both can RESPECT each other, you see."

By emphasizing PARTNERSHIP and RESPECT, I was indirectly informing him that he should keep any unfriendly tendencies he might have in check. At the time, it seemed that my warning had worked. During the following BRAINSTORMING session, he merely nodded politely to various ideas without doing anything. Thus I lowered my guard.

In hindsight, this was a mistake.


	2. A Stroke of INSIGHT and Genius

**Author's Note: Trying to write from Tamanawa's point of view has given me a good understanding of why 8man feels his "poor, little conscience was ascending high up somewhere..." He wasn't kidding. X_X I'll be taking a break from this project to go find my conscience...**

 **WARNING: The following work contains BUSINESS language and Anti-8mantic views that do not reflect the views of the author. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 2: A Stroke of INSIGHT and Genius

The first signs of trouble appeared on the very next day, but they were still within the ALLOWABLE range.

In ACCORDANCE with STANDARD PROCEDURES, I was leading another BRAINSTORMING session. Since we had reconfirmed many of our main goals and CORE OBJECTIVES during the last meeting, we would soon be ready to proceed into the next PHASE.

"Hmm, there's still just a little more that needs to be certain, so let's continue the brainstorm from yesterday."

A hand shot up immediately. As usual, my SECOND-IN-COMMAND Hino-kun was the most enthusiastic and MOTIVATED among the conference ATTENDEES, second only to myself. I faced him and waved my hands to signal that he could speak.

"Since we're going to be doing this, it'd be nice if we could make it a little flashier."

He barely finished his sentence before a volunteer from Kaihin Sogo High gave him a thumbs-up. "SORE ARU! That's totally it. I mean, we definitely should do something big or something."

My BUSINESS SMILE involuntarily faltered. Another request to make things flashier? I was really reluctant to...

No. An EFFECTIVE leader has a DUTY to listen to the OPINIONS of the PEOPLE. Plus this was in ACCORDANCE with Maeno-sensei's ADVICE as well. I had to RESPECT their wishes. And by using the COLLABORATIVE SYNERGY gained from working together with them, I would FACILITATE and guide the PROCESS towards reaching a DEMOCRATIC CONSENSUS.

"...True. I think we might have settled on too many small scale things."

When I gave my CONSENT, the rest of the Kaihin Sogo High students proceeded to express more support and suggestions for increasing the scale of the event. Thus an AGREEMENT was soon reached among them. Now if the Sobu High students agreed to it as well, a UNIFIED CONSENSUS would be achieved.

With that in mind, I now faced Iroha-chan and gestured to her with my hands to indicate that her INPUT was required.

"That being the case, I'd like to expand the scale of the event. What do you think?"

"Mmm. Let's seeee."

Though she was smiling approvingly, her response was vague. Perhaps our PROCEEDINGS had moved too fast for her to keep up? Iroha-chan often had troubles fulfilling her ASSIGNMENTS and came to me for help after all.

I kept silent and waited while returning her smile to indicate that she was PERMITTED ask questions if she did not understand, or even take her time if needed. A great LEADER should be ACCOMMODATING after all. However, an unfamiliar, impatient voice denied her that time.

"Isshiki, we don't have enough time and people to be increasing the scale of the event."

As I searched for the source of the unfamiliar voice, I quickly found it to be the new Sobu High student that was recruited yesterday. Since he was already expressing such DISRUPTIVE and NEGATIVE statements, it was clear that my previous warning was not sufficient. In that case, as the LEADER of this OPERATION, I should provide him a proper EDUCATION immediately... on the value of TEAMWORK.

"NO, NO. That's not it."

Moving my hands to emphasize the important parts, I smoothly explained the correct PROTOCOLS for BRAINSTORMING, and why his statements were unacceptable since they would destroy this CONDUCIVE ENVIRONMENT and prevent others from freely offering their suggestions.

"...That's why your opinion is no good."

Despite my GENEROUS explanation, the new recruit did not seem convinced. In fact, his facial expression was furrowed with worry. Nevertheless, he fell silent, suggesting that at the very least, he understood that he should stop with his negative outbursts.

While this was not a PERFECT result, it was an improvement. As the LEADER, I should ENCOURAGE this change and ALLEVIATE his worries. Thus I gave him a big smile, and decided to work on addressing his worries immediately.

"Let's talk about how we can make it possible!"

Once again, SECOND-IN-COMMAND Hino-kun gave the first suggestion.

"Maybe we can involve the regional COMMUNITY somehow."

With that as the spark, a smooth flow of suggestions continued. Then, a GRAND idea arose from one of our Kaihin Sogo High students.

"What if we had a nearby high school join in?"

Certainly, by adding another high school, both our BUDGET and our MANPOWER would increase. Just as I was about to give my SUPPORT, the new Sobu High recruit interrupted again.

"This is just a FLASH IDEA, but as a COUNTER to the suggestion earlier, I'm thinking it'd be better to expect the best SYNERGY effect from two schools forming a close relationship and their coordination instead, but what do you think?"

...

A silence filled the room. For the first time since the project began, a CREATIVE suggestion had been offered from the Sobu High side of the room. Not to mention, a previously uncooperative person was suddenly contributing to the discussion. He had even made decent points as well.

I decided. This positive change in his behavior must be REWARDED. By accepting his ideas in front of everyone, I would provide POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT. Thus I smiled at the new recruit and gestured my acceptance of his opinions. However, it would be wrong to completely reject the ideas of the Kaihin Sogo High cohort, so I offered a COMPROMISE instead.

"I see. Then, it'd be better if it wasn't another high school then. Like a college or something."

In response, I was met with even better, previously unconsidered insights, complete with hand gestures to accentuate the important parts and FACILITATE understanding.

"No, wait. If that's the case, we won't be able to take the INITIATIVE. Even if we got our hands on STAKEHOLDERS and a CONSENSUS, we would need a PARTNERSHIP where we could have an UNBLURRY MANIFESTO that would allow us to make transparent SUGGESTIONS."

... Impressive! This positive change was simply REMARKABLE. It appears that unexpectedly, I may have a TALENT for EDUCATION! My clear and CONCISE explanation earlier has clearly enabled and EXPEDITED this miraculous change, and by following my EXAMPLE, he has even learned how to use gestures to EFFECTIVELY CONVEY his ideas. That was a skill that even my own Kaihin Sogo High student council members did not possess. I should properly teach them later...

But first, I should CAPITALIZE on and take advantage of this unexpected WINDFALL.

"True..."

Suddenly, I was struck by a stroke of INSIGHT and genius. Wasn't there a method in which I could LEVERAGE and UTILIZE my new-found EDUCATION talents?

"Then, how does the nearby elementary school sound? We might be able to include a different audience aside from us high school students. Hmm, something like GAMEDUCATION? By doing it that way, we can make it fun to work and we could garner the help from the elementary students in the region."

As soon as I finished my sentence, the Kaihin Sogo High students erupted into cheers of "WIN WIN" at my brilliant SOLUTION. Once again, a UNANIMOUS CONSENSUS had been achieved under my LEADERSHIP. While nodding to express my APPRECIATION for their support, I began to think about how to put this scheme into ACTION.

I considered the ACCOMPLISHMENTS of the two student councils so far. We of Kaihin Sogo High had already gained plenty of EXPERIENCE in RECRUITMENT, proven by the large number of volunteers we had gathered. In contrast, the Sobu High students should have at least gained some miscellaneous skills from the menial tasks they had been assigned. That meant the proper DIVISION OF LABOR was obvious.

"Our side will handle the APPOINTMENT and NEGOTIATION with the elementary school. After that, I'd like to ask the people from Sobu High to handle the rest."


	3. The DISSOLUTION of our COLLABORATION

**Author's Note: I misspelt a few BUSINESS words in the last chapter x_x. I need to take more ENGLISH lessons from Tamanawa. Anyway, I was inspired to write this chapter by Tamanawa's awesome hand waving during the Christmas event. He's such an INSPIRATIONAL LEADER XD.  
**

 **Also, Iroha looked like she was doing some hand waving as well lol...**

* * *

 **WARNING: The following work contains BUSINESS language and Anti-8mantic views that do not reflect the views of the author. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 3: The Breakdown and DISSOLUTION of our COLLABORATION

After that CONFERENCE, we were able to make smooth and STEADY PROGRESS towards our CORE OBJECTIVES for a while.

Of course, that wasn't to say that no problems popped up. As with every part of life, we experienced a few MINOR SETBACKS and problems here and there. For instance, the BUDGET and FINANCIAL CONSTRAINTS were a bit tighter than PREDICTED. Also, it seems that while my ATTENTION was directed elsewhere, the volunteer from Sobu High had REGRESSED: He had returned to being a NEGATIVE and uncooperative INDIVIDUAL.

Nevertheless, such issues could easily be RESOLVED via the power of teamwork and SYNERGISTIC COLLABORATION, so they were not a MAJOR CONCERN. Moreover, the students of Sobu High were starting to show more MOTIVATION as well, and their president had even managed to RECRUIT two new volunteers to help ADDRESS our MANPOWER SHORTAGE.

However, I had a strange OMINOUS feeling. Although there were no OUTSTANDING PROBLEMS or urgent issues to resolve, I couldn't help but feel anxious... it felt as if the MINUTES and recordings of some of our CONFERENCES had been MISPLACED without anyone noticing...

And then, a few days before the SCHEDULED DATE for the EVENT, everything fell apart.

* * *

The CONFERENCE on that day started in the usual manner. Once again, through a THOROUGH ANALYSIS of the SITUATION and some CREATIVE THINKING, I had created a DRAFT SOLUTION to the CONCERNS raised during the previous meeting. Of course, I had run this plan by my own student council to ACQUIRE their APPROVAL first, so this was merely a FORMALITY to get the Sobu High council on board.

"... and so that should ALLEVIATE some of our FINANCIAL CONCERNS. What do you think, Iroha-chan?"

However, it seemed that the Sobu High students had not listened to my ELOQUENT SPEECH at all. Instead, to my horror, Iroha-chan proposed a TERMINATION to our COLLABORATION.

It seems that even though CONSENSUS had DICTATED that the EVENT should be a music CONCERT, the Sobu High student council had changed DIRECTION and started working on a play without informing us.

Now, the play in itself, as an idea, was a REASONABLE suggestion with some POSITIVE aspects. However, it could easily be INSERTED within the INTERMISSION of our CONCERT, so why was there a need to end our SYNERGY? A sudden breakdown in our UNITY a few days before the DEADLINE seemed far too RISKY.

Furthermore, from a PUBLIC IMAGE perspective, our event had been ANNOUNCED as a COLLABORATION between our two high schools. What would the CUSTOMERS think if they observed a DIVIDE? Would it not suggest to them that some INTERNAL DISCORD had OCCURRED? In that case, the REPUTATION for both of our high schools would be IMPLICATED.

Despite my repeated attempts to ELUCIDATE these points to the Sobu High students, they stubbornly refused to HEED my SOUND ADVICE. Even though the goal of this CONFERENCE was to LEVERAGE our SYNERGY and LOGICAL THINKING to design SOLUTIONS to our FINANCIAL issues, the Sobu High students had already CLOSED their MINDS. They seemed CONVINCED that a breakdown was the ONLY method of resolving the budget problem.

To make matters worse, the uncooperative Sobu High volunteer took the chance to make his move.

"Where's the SYNERGY you're talking about? Besides, you're saying to make the event big, but at this rate, it's not going to amount to anything worthwhile. So why are you so fixated on the idea?"

Ugh! How was this person always so PESSIMISTIC? Why was he already ASSUMING that the event was not going to amount to anything worthwhile? Certainly there were still some problems that we had to ADDRESS, but we could definitely OVERCOME them if we worked together COOPERATIVELY.

The worst part of this SITUATION was that his actions CONSTITUTED a sort of SELF-FULFILLING PROPHECY: He ERRONEOUSLY believed that FAILURE was INEVITABLE and thus made DISRUPTIVE actions that HINDERED our COLLABORATION. These DISRUPTIONS would then CAUSE the PREDICTED FAILURE, making him believe that he was CORRECT all along.

As a matter of fact, handling his OUTBURSTS of NEGATIVITY had already taken up a SIGNIFICANT FRACTION of the time ALLOCATED for this SESSION. If we were to make any PROGRESS today, I would need to quickly CONVINCE them to come around. So once again, I hurriedly ADVOCATED for teamwork by EVINCING the fact that it aligned with our CORE PRINCIPLES, hoping that this time they would UNDERSTAND.

However, the Sobu High volunteer continued to turn a deaf ear. Worse, he suddenly DENOUNCED the very value of CONSENSUS itself, branding it as merely a means to share BLAME among the PARTICIPANTS.

For once, I was at a loss for words. This person's FUNDAMENTAL VALUES were too far removed from the norm. I could not CONCEIVE of any words that would allow us to reach an AGREEMENT, not when the person in question was against the very CONCEPT of agreement itself.

Seeing that I was having trouble, some of my Kaihin Sogo High student council members stepped in while I collected my thoughts.

If I couldn't convince the INDIVIDUAL, perhaps I could still...

...

Suddenly, I felt a deathly chill.

It seems that I was not the only one who felt it, because everyone else suddenly stopped talking as well.

What... what was this pressure? Was... was this... KILLING INTENT?!

A deadly cold voice then came from the source of this atmosphere. It was one of the new Sobu High volunteers. Unopposed, she proceeded to deny everything that we had done, and then called our entire BUSINESS MODEL a sham and a waste of time.

Yet despite all of the MALICIOUS SLANDER, I could not move. Outwardly, the speaker just seemed like a graceful and REFINED lady, but her intense gaze was filled with MURDEROUS RAGE, as if to say that the next word out of my mouth would be my last.

Using this opening, the Sobu High students pushed for a divide once more, and a SCHISM was created.

* * *

By the time I recovered from my PARALYSIS, everything had ended.

I had failed.

The main DUTY of a LEADER is to MAINTAIN and protect a friendly and CONDUCIVE ENVIRONMENT so that his followers may freely voice their OPINIONS without fear of OPPRESSION. Yet when a TYRANT appeared and INTIMIDATED everyone into UNQUESTIONINGLY obeying her unreasonable DEMANDS, I too had frozen in fear.

Why? Why couldn't I protect them? My regrets led to ANGER, but it was far too late. The COLLABORATIVE elements of our PROJECT lay in IRRECOVERABLE ruins...

No... there was still something I needed to do.

At the very least, I needed to lead the Kaihin Sogo High students who still SUPPORTED me. Towards that end, this ANGER of mine was in the way. If the LEADER lost his COMPOSURE, it would only serve to further DEMORALIZE the members.

I needed to CALM DOWN and cool down.

Quickly, I recalled an old ANGER MANAGEMENT technique, passed down through my family for generations.

Without moving my head, I began to blow puffs of air upwards, towards my own forehead. This was a type of AUTOSUGGESTION: By LITERALLY cooling down my head, I encouraged my mind to FIGURATIVELY cool down as well. It was a somewhat UNORTHODOX method, but my personal experience and ANECDOTAL EVIDENCE vouched for its EFFECTIVENESS.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Iroha-chan scolding the Sobu High volunteers. I guess even she had enough sense to realize that ENFORCING one's ideas via BRUTE OPPRESSION was wrong, but it was still too late.

* * *

After a few more puffs, my anger DISSIPATED.

It was time to make a COMEBACK.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ** **Thanks for reading! :)** Though there's still a bit left to cover, this will probably be the last chapter I do for this story, since from here on out it is pretty much just Tamanawa leading his student council members to pull off their part of the event in a standard (and uneventful) manner, since he's no longer working with our oh-so-disruptive main characters :p.  
**


End file.
